


intimacy

by eichimustdie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rivals With Benefits, This is kinky, banri is shameless, i think this is not ooc (?) they're just in love, just dudes being bros, no beta we die like men, not me being a kinnie and projecting myself on banri aha, taichi and omi appear on the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eichimustdie/pseuds/eichimustdie
Summary: "stop dozin' off" juza said quietly. banri allowed himself a lil bit of egoism, as a treat.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 71





	intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> hiii its 1:41 am i wrote this in one setting im going nuts. it was supposed to be just a drabble but *horny grips* juban brainrot hours are always open. also my first work published !! go easy on me  
> english is not my mother language and i definitely didn't read this twice so sorry if there's something off

it was one of those days — so stressful, where they couldn't even bother provoking each other because everything around pissed them off more than themselves. not that they acted friendly, no. they just mutually and unconsciously agreed that they didn't need any more troubles, partially because, even though unnoticed, they were always in perfect sync.

indeed, those were the best days.

days where they ended up sleeping on the same bed and they didn't even know why. one always wakes up early, but nah, lets just sleep again and pretend surprise and disgust afterwards.

days like this day were quite rare — since hyodo slept like a log, but, for banri's surprise, he woke up later. the fact that hyodo was just there staring at him so close, and softly caressing his hair could have surprised him even more if he wasn't that sleepy yet.

hey, sometimes it can't be helped, when you are touch starved as shit — though you won't ever admit it — and your bro is just over caring, sometimes just fists aren't enough to show affection. banri honestly thought that was neat, they could just make out or cuddle or whatever their neediness could ask, and never cringe out about it before. the intimacy you can arrange just with your fists and by being a selfish brat, huh… quite impressive. both liked it that way.

"stop dozin' off" juza said quietly. banri allowed himself a lil bit of egoism, as a treat.

saying nothing in response, he just leaned forward and cupped hyodo's jaw in one hand, kissing him lazily. first were just small pecks, so slow and dazed he could sleep again, but juza wouldn't let him. he embraced settsu's back and pulled him closer, turning around so he could put banri above him. he always thought on how much settsu was light. he never said it out loud though, that would only make him angry and he would pick up a fight again. banri, on the other hand, was secretly obsessed with hyodo's strength, it was very useful for him in many ways.

adjusting himself on juza's lap the laziest way he managed to, banri opened his mouth and they deepened the kiss. it was sloppy, more teeth than tongue, and considerably loud, just relaxing, no hard emotions. they stood like this for a few minutes, breathing and panting at each other when they missed oxygen, slightly messed. and then banri's mid started waking. he kissed and bit at juza's bottom lip, and lifted his upper body, leaning his hands on juza's chest. he liked the feeling of strong tiddies. he gave hyodo the horniest — read ugliest face he managed to and started rolling his hips and rubbing his ass on juza's crotch shamelessly. juza could punch him right now to rip out this damn smile off his face, but he didn't. felt surprisingly good seeing settsu leveling down like that sometimes.

juza gripped settsu's asscheeks firmly, and heard an amused 'huh' lefting banri's lips. he once again controlled the urge to punch him. banri let hyodo do his work, and leaned to attack his neck, sucking on it like a teenager on heat. he selfishly left reddish and purple marks without even asking to, funky little bastard. for them was a bonus, since they could just say that those were bruised from fighting, but banri made sure he'd let them be as visible as possible, not to mention the lewd, almost fake-ass noises he could make on purpose. or so he pretended it — he was very aware of how much sensitive his own body was, and fortunately hyodo hadn't noticed this yet. being good on everything sometimes has its cons, if he could even call it that.

finishing his masterpiece on hyodo's neck, he leaned upwards again and stared at him. he noticed a small flushing growing on juza's cheeks. cute. he laughed at him, and was opening his mouth to call him a rathe kid, but then juza lifted his hand and caressed a thumb on banri's own cheeks, and just there he noticed how hot he himself was.

"was gonna say somethin'?"

banri uneased. "shut the fuck up."

juza chuckled at him. "don't count on your luck so— nhng"

banri shut juza by thrusting his hips down strongly, out of nowhere. he felt juza growing half hard on his ass through their sweatpants, and smiled cocky at the boy again.

"oh, was gonna say somethin', hyodo?"

juza hissed at him and instinctively grabbed his neck.

"so we're onto choking today? seems like there's a kinky boy awakening here. fine, i'm down"

banri played, only abusing on his luck even more, barely managing to control a hitch on his breathe. he felt his cheeks warming up again. he may or may not have a thing or two for asphyxiation. who knows.

juza left his neck, and banri's chest relaxed. deep down, he felt slightly disappointed. then juza clicked his tongue and grabbed the back of settsu's neck, pulling him down to bite at it. it was really easy to leave bruises on banri's pale skin, and juza made sure to return him the favour. banri, totally caught off guard, tangled his fingers on hyodo's hair, breathing heavily. juza slid down his hands on settsu's back to his sides, stopping on his tighs, gripping them firmly through his pants. banri wished he wasn't wearing any. his leg twitched at the touch, and he hummed quietly. juza almost felt tempted to pull the fabric down and feel settsu's smooth skin on his hands, but he wouldn't please banri compromisedless like that.

banri lifted his face, a trembling hand covering his mouth as he stared needy at hyodo again. sometimes he hated how much starved he was. juza psychically made a signal and banri removed his hand for hyodo to catch his lips. not lazy like the last time, they kissed each other eagerly, both trying to fight for dominance. juza moved his hand under settsu's shirt, caressing his stomach, and banri left a low moan on hyodo's lips at the sudden touch. juza grinned at it, he could even think it was cute. banri caressed his hair, and started rolling his hips again, slowly, humming at his own pleasure when his half hard cock rubbed on juza's stomach. he really was shameless. hyodo, in response, slapped banri's ass fucking loudly, and maybe that was a bit too much. banri shocked and let out an unchoked, loud whine, that could easily be called a mewling. his body shivered, but that was a problem for him to deal later. they startled at the heavy footstomps coming from the hallway, and a huffing taichi almost cracking their door open, omi right behind him and now that was a scene. a ear-to-ear flushed banri, panting on juza's lap. but then hyodo acted faster, and punched banri the slightest yet convincible way he managed to, and rambled some shit only to pretend they were fighting. banri tried to keep up, and taichi rushed to juza's bunker bed to separate them. seems like their ad lib went off. banri got off to his own bed as taichi got down and made his way off their room. they looked at each other relieved, but startled again at omi cleaning his throat, making a sign with his hands for them to lock the door next time, shutting it right after.

well, seems like their little act _almost_ went off.

**Author's Note:**

> omi: 1  
> gays: 0
> 
> fuck capital letters i make my own aesthetic


End file.
